


The Red Death

by helianthxs



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gender-Neutral Apprentice (The Arcana), Hurt/Comfort, Other, Red Plague (The Arcana), The Lazaret (The Arcana)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 10:31:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16763389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helianthxs/pseuds/helianthxs
Summary: angsty drabbles based on the events of the red plague.





	The Red Death

I push open the maroon doors with two hands and paced into the palace, not bothering to throw off my scarves and cloak. My boots, too muddy for this palace in hindsight, click against the floor to the rhythm of absent music. I greet some servants with a weak and probably fake smile.   
I'm not wearing all these thick layers against the cold. Vesuvia’s winters aren’t tough. Doctors in black clothing and beaked masks rush past me. Along with more servants. The hall is busy, and not because there's something to be celebrated. 

  
“And? Made your choice?” Asra impatiently awaits me in front of the entrance of the library. He leans against a wall. He has one leg over the other and one hand over his bag. He looks like he’s about to leave on another one of his vague voyages.

“I made my choice long ago.” I stare right through him, just as sick and tired of the pandemic as he is. But there was one decision we couldn’t agree on. “I'm not going to leave.” 

  
He sighs in a distraught way, bringing his hand to his forehead. “Here we go again,” he mutters under his breath. 

  


“I want to help find a cure and I thought I made that clear!” I yell at him hoarsely, despite not being in the mood for it and not having the energy for it. The disunity makes me clench my fists tight. 

  
“You don't have to be some kind of martyr! Or a saviour or..whatever! Just flee, like I told you to!” He shouts, dramatically expressing himself with his hands. “Come with me,” he adds, attempting to be gentler. His bottom lip trembles feebly. 

  
“Asra, I'm an individual, a person who can make my own decisions. ”

  
“I.. I know that, but I just don't want you to..to..” Tears start to flow down his soft cheeks. He tries to wipe his eyes clean to no avail.

  
“I'll be okay, don't worry. We have Julian and-" 

“I just want us to be safe!” He cries, tugging at a tuft of his cotton-like hair. “Don't you want that as well?!” 

  
I stare at the tips of my shoes and the marble floor tiles.  
He's reached his breaking point. Disease and death changes everybody. People get nihilistic. They turn desperate. Say and do stupid things without thinking twice.  
Asra was relatively good at keeping his cool. Until the plague spread past the battlefield. Until the people around him started to fall ill. Fall prey to this vermin-induced tragedy. 

  
“Asra-" I try one last time.

  
“You know what? Fine. I’m fine with you just staying here like you want to.” He assures himself. When he opens his eyes again after taking a deep breath, I see the residue of tears on his cheek. His eyes are red. But not in the worst way possible.  
And then his hand’s on my shoulder. A glimmer of hope immediately shines in my eyes. The sudden comfort makes me show him a small smile.  
However, his eyes stay dark as they are. 

  
“But I'm still leaving. Farewell. Take care. I'll be back, I promise.” He gives me a quick but warm hug, one that reminds me of better times and walks past me, pulling his cloak over his untameable hair.

  
“No, wait! Asra!” I yell for no other reason than that I know I'll miss him. And I'm not sure what I'd do without him. I actually thought he'd stay here with me. Even though I know he goes away often. For no reason. He always does this, doesn’t he? Delay his problems..  
I can't control my emotions, suddenly I'm madder at him than I've ever been. “You-you always do this! You always...go and run away when I need you!” I cry, feeling so hopeless and forlorn I don’t know what to do. At all. I don’t think he does either, cause he slows his pace.

  
“I.. I don't know how I can live without you.” I confess in a quieter voice.

  
Miraculously, he heard me say that. He's almost at the end of the main hall, but pauses. And like Orpheus in the underworld, he turns around anyway.  
He smiles at me one last time. Mouthing bye, before turning on his heel and walking out the door. He closes it slowly. And he's gone.

  
I can't hold back my tears. On the ground, I find a golden-coloured strand. It's from one of his scarves.  
I pick it up and put it in my pocket, sniffling a bit. He's gone, but I have to move on for now. Be strong, I tell myself. Don't cry too much. He'll be back. We'll meet again. When this stupid plague's over...

  
Staring at the closed library door idly, I wipe what’s left of my tears away with my scarf.  
I take off my cloak and throw it over my arm. With a swift motion, I grab the door handle. There's a cure for this damned plague and we're going to find it. When Asra comes back, he'll be so proud of us.  
“I won't turn my back on you, Vesuvia.” I whisper, determined, opening the library door.


End file.
